


Feels So Good Being Bad

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame Darcey and that DRESS. </p><p> </p><p>Katie/Darcey/Anton - BTS. "Skirt made for sin".</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels So Good Being Bad

The chance meeting in the hallways of BBC centre had been lucky... well, for Darcey anyway. She had no doubt that Anton and Katie had been there for some time given the flush on Katie's cheeks. She didn't mind knowing things she shouldn't, although she couldn't pretend it wasn't... interesting. They had headed into the studio together, Darcey's arm looped through Anton's even as Katie fell into step on the other side, the show had gone.. shockingly smoothly and the three of them had been happy when the show finished, finding an excuse to crowd into the same dressing room and lock the door, Darcey trying very hard not to laugh. 

"Miss Darcey..."

Her smirk was even clearer when Katie had flushed. 

"Someone sounded a little... flustered."

"Between you in that skirt made for sin and... _Anton_...."

The last word had been a gasp before Katie continued, trying very hard to ignore Anton's hand slipping into the back of her dress. 

"Yes, I was flustered... and I saw your eyeline Darce... don't try to play innocent."

"Says the woman who can't handle a little hand-on-back?"

"Okay, that's it..."

Before Darcey can even begin to understand what's happening her jacket is on the floor, she had lost her shoes along the way and it was almost impossible to pretend her dress would last much longer. It had been easy enough to give in to Katie, although her eyes widened a little at the sight of Anton moving to remove Katie's shoes and rise to strip away the simple but elegant dress that had hidden the fact Katie had not actually bothered to dress properly. Katie had, for once, shrugged off her nakedness and moved to push Darcey back against the wall, silencing what was sure to be a command with a fierce kiss, a soft growl rising from her throat. Anton had left them alone for the time being, clearly focused on letting Katie enjoy her time alone with Darcey, although, as Katie's hand tangled in Darcey's hair, pulling a little to force her to tilt her head back, lips closing around the vein in Darcey's neck in what was a light, but marking, nip, her free hand trailing over Darcey's body, moving to cup, caress, tease Darcey's breasts a little, first one, then the other, drawing a low, fairly throaty moan from Darcey even as she slid downwards, her eyes locked on Darcey's even as she moved to kneel, keeping contact with Darcey's skin the entire time. She had released Darcey's hair on the way but her hand had moved to Darcey's hip instead, pinning her back every time she attempted to move into Katie's touch. 

"Behave."

The command came from Katie in a voice that was soft, but demanding. Darcey's breath had caught in her throat even as Anton, finally, moved closer, a hand running over Katie's hair before he slipped to his knees, pressing kisses down Katie's throat before moving down her back, leaving her free to continue once Darcey had settled back to position. The feel of Katie's lips against her was enough to draw a low, needy sound from Darcey, her voice cracking a little as she finally begged. 

" _Fuck _... please _Katie...please..._ "__

__Katie had smiled, rewarding Darcey with two fingers sliding into her even as Anton's own body pressed to her back, his lips at her ear even as he moved to cover her hand on Darcey's hip, his free hand sliding between Katie's own, already dampened, thighs, his smile soft as Katie exhaled sharply and moved against his hand. Darcey's own body shaking with the desperate need to move. After a little pause, in which Katie allowed herself to enjoy the feel of Anton's incredible fingers inside her, she had set her own pace, keeping time with Anton, head rested against his shoulder even as she kept time with his movements, both their eyes locked on Darcey as, finally, they allowed her a little movement to push back against Katie's steady pace. It took precious little time for Darcey to hit her climax, Katie following with a speed that was almost exactly a second slower, Anton's smile soft as he rose, moving to help Katie to her feet even as he wrapped an arm around Darcey, his smirk soft as she all but collapsed into his side._ _

__"We should get our train... before we lose our private carriage."_ _


End file.
